Jail Boy
by pirate babe
Summary: Clark Kent has been arrested for those bank robbery's that he pulled in Metroplois. With Lex having moved away abruptly with no real word to Clark, and Clark power's gone 4 three years's by Jor-El as punishment, how will he survive jail? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me Not Owny. Prop's to real creator though, but they won't let me buy it from them. BASTERDS! Everything in this fic that is not from the books is MINE! If you don't like this story, THEN DON'T READ IT. I don't have time to deal with people who read my story, hate it, keep on reading and then flame me over it. GET OVER IT! Not all stories are award winners, but at least we try. Happy criticizem is totally welcome, and if you have any idea's about my story and/or something that you REALLY REALLY want to see in it, review, and I will see what I can do. Idea's help me loads, because I get writer's block too easy. ON WITH STORY!!! : }

Chapter One!

Clark Kent knew that when he woke up that mourning that it was just going to be a completely shitty day, just like the every single one in the last month, since the day that he came back from Metropolis on his Kryptonite induced high.

Since coming back, neither Chloe nor Pete would look at him anymore while trying not to be obvious about it while hanging out with Clark or stopping to chat in the halls of Smallville High.

His mom and dad were even worse.

Yes, they had done so much to get him back, but Clark knows that they had not really thought it through; their only priority was getting their son back home, and not thinking about anything after that.

He see's the looks that his mom gives him, while still filled with love that would never die, maybe fade a little, but in her eyes, Clark can usually see betrayal, disappointment, anger, fear, and accusation.

Clark had never meant to cause his mom to have the miscarriage, that incident still giving him nightmares that he had somehow managed to successfully hide from his parents, something he had never been able to do before in his life, almost as if they lost that extra bit of love and caring to keep a close eye on him, like most parents did with their teenaged children.

His dad was ten times worse.

The man would never say any more then ten words a day to him, and when he did, it was to tell him to do his chores or order him to do something in the house, barn or the whole of the farm.

He had been giving Clark a lot of work since he had come back, almost as if the man was punishing him.

Clark could see the anger in his dad at him for the miscarriage, for the fact that he had gotten away with robbing banks, even though Jonathon did not know if this was true or not, which it was, but not that he knew, and any time Clark had spoken about meteors, meteor freaks, his planet, his birth parents or people, or his powers, he got a look of complete disgust from his dad that he was sure the man did not even know could be seen on his face.

So, Clark had quickly stopped talking about any of that.

After a couple of weeks, his parents had calmed down more, and his dad started to actually talk to him again and his mom started to truly smile when she saw him again instead of the obviously fake smile that had become common site to him.

But still, Clark never mentioned anything abnormal or anything that was to do with Kryptonite or his 'freakishness' as he had once overheard Pete saying, not wanting things to become worse again.

On the outside, to his friends and family, he was his normal, simple, farm-boy self, always with a grin and a quick word, while inside, Clark had to consciously stop himself from destroying this town and all the fuckers in it.

Clark really had only one true friend left, Lex, but after a week of being rescued from that disserted island that he had crash landed on, Lionel sent him back to Metropolis, making Chloe's dad Gabe the head of the Smallville plant so that neither Lex nor himself had to ever really come back to Smallville.

Lex had left with barely a goodbye to Clark, not that he really blamed him.

A few days after being rescued, remnants of the red Kryptonite still flowed through his body, prompting to tell Lex that he had been in love with him since that day on the bridge.

Even if Clark had expected it deep down, it still hurt when Lex did not say a word and just walked away, a look of shocked disbelief on his face, not looking back once.

That had hurt Clark more then he would ever care to admit, and though he tried to stop it, the absence and rejection of something that he had wanted for almost three whole years now hurt and scarred him deeply, making his heart become cold and harden.

Then, to top everything off, yesterday he had been stripped of his powers for three years by Jor-El as punishment for disobeying him one too many times after Clark had refused to go through the training that his birth father wanted him to do.

So, when Clark woke up that mourning and heard police car's with their sirens blaring, pull in front of the Kent house, Clark knew, without a single fucking doubt, that it was just going to be a bad day.

Not to disappoint, a few moments later, six armed cops burst into his room, slammed him back down onto his bed and slapped some cuffs on him.

Clark was dimly aware that his parents were not home as they were at his grandfather's house for the weekend, and was truly glad for that so that they would not see this happen to him.

"Clark Kent, you are hereby arrested and you will be charged with twenty-five counts of assault, nineteen counts of soliciting prostitutes, sixty-eight counts of breaking and entering, the string of bank robbery's a month ago, doing jobs for countless mobsters and gang bosses throughout Metropolis and anything else that comes up in the course of our investigation," one cop snarled at him while another read him his Miranda rights before he was shoved down the stairs in jeans and a t-shirt and his sneakers, a cop on either side of him tightly gripping his arms, with a cop in front of him and another behind him, both with their guns trained on him.

Clark had just known that this would be truly fucked up day right from the start.

END CHAPTER ONE!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutly nothing. Wish I did, but the lawyers won't let me. Oh Well. On with the Story!

**Chapter Two!**

Clark hummed the song Violent Pornography by System of a Down as he sat handcuffed in an interrigation room at a Metropolis PD station, having been put into the room almost three hours ago and left alone ever since.

He was compleatly bored, and not for the first time, he wished that he had his powers back so that he could bust the hell out of this place, but he was supposed to be learning a lesson from his real dad Jor-El.

To anyone else, his punishment was probably seen as barbaric, but in reality, with the Kryptonian's much longer life span that a human, three years without his powers was really just like a month's grounding to all of these mortals of Earth.

So, Clark was naughty and had been grounded, which was just fun.

Please note the sarcasm.

Just as Clark was about to start singing Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas, two cops finally came into the interrogation room, a very thick folder in one of their hands that the guy slapped down in front of Clark.

"Everything in their is your criminal record, and damnit, you should have done time at LEAST six times before, but somehow, you alway's manage to not get any time for any of your charges.

The people of Smallville might let all of this slide, but not the officer's of Metropolis.

Mr Kent, your court date is set for tomorrow mourning at ten, we will get you over their on time after you have stayed the night in one of our luxury cells, and good luck," one of the officer's said to him, a vicious smile on his face.

Clark wanted to slap it off his face, and even made a move to do so, but was instantly stopped by the handcuffs that attached him to the bolted down table in front of him.

Laughing, the two officers left the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

When an officer came in a few moments later to transfer Clark to a cell for the night, Clark was banging his head against the metal table in front of him, stopping when the officer cleared his throat, a sheepish smile on his face.

"My parents are going to kill me," was all that Clark said as he was yanked to his feet.

END CHAPTER TWO!


End file.
